


but i'm into it

by yuckk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and my brain went mad, ok enjoy, sub!top george becos two people asked for it, two plots in one its written weirdly sorry, will lenney being a good friend for two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: "look at me, george."he does. albeit hesitantly, and his gaze keeps flicking away to random things in the room, but he keeps his eyes on alex's when the taller makes him by gently lifting his chin."you wanna show me how good you can be for me?"
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	but i'm into it

**Author's Note:**

> i got very carried away with the blow job i apologise for it
> 
> nd for u two who suggested this on my last fic? this is for both of u thank u for giving me the idea nd the motivation xx
> 
> title from chase atlantic's "into it" also sorry the tags r shit im not very good @ it
> 
> ok enjoy

"feel so good inside me, george. so good, all for me." 

alex's praise makes him dizzy as his boyfriend rides him slowly, the rolls of his hips long and teasing. it makes him squirm and grip the sheets even harder, beyond desperate to touch and _take_ , but all he can take is what alex is giving him. it's so addictingly torturous that he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

it wasn't that far into their relationship when alex figured out what george was properly into; they'd been friends for ages before they started dating, which included a lot of drunken confessions, so it wasn't exactly a puzzle. 

he'd introduced the subtle changes slowly, went on what he knew his boyfriend liked -- well, _likes_ \-- and expanded on them, having to trust his own input. experimented with joking yet intense comments during the day or small touches that got george more and more worked up as things continued. 

it all added up to the night when george finally _broke_ , to word it simply. begged alex to take care of him, became soft and pliant underneath him, something so different from the usual harsh exterior he showed off that alex had been a bit stumped about it all at first. 

and all george had done was blown him, only getting himself off with a few ruts against his hand, which was unlike what they usually do. it'd been... well, different, like a lot of other recent things, and alex was aching to understand everything more. to understand george a bit more, because his boyfriend was clearly really fucking into whatever that night was (not to say he wasn't, too) and his main priority was now george. 

he'd asked alex to push his head, or buck his hips unexpectedly. basically asked alex to use him without directly saying it, and only shook his head dismissively when he started crying after alex had been, in his own opinion, too aggressive, and had stopped what was going on to ask george if he was alright. 

he'd gone to return the favour, of course, but george only shook his head again. looked blissed out. like he was high, or something, and alex didn't want to ruin whatever happy mood his boyfriend was in. he simply went along with it so he didn't make george feel invalidated or anxious -- he knew how quick the smaller's mind was to jump to the worst possibility, and causing those feelings was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

and so he'd looked up things like _being used in bed_ , and _headpushing_ , which led him to a whole sight about _bdsm_ , and then a quiz that he scored a solid few 90%'s on, which mainly just confused him further, to be honest. what the fuck was a rigger or a degrader? 

so when the internet didn't help him all that much, he went to his next best(ish) source. 

will lenney. 

not his most amazing idea yet, if he's being honest. somehow the experience was useful, though, even if will was a bit of a twat about it. 

"sub like subway?" 

"will --" 

"im only jokin', lass. nah, just ask him! simple as. if he don't wanna speak but wants to continue or whatever, then ya wait for him." 

he hated to admit that will was right; that the best way to figure this out was to ask george himself, given this was literally all about him. so he brought it up when they were both sat in the shorter's room that afternoon. george sat at his desk editing a video and alex sat up on the bed, his back against the headboard, trying to work out what the best approach for this was. he eventually figured that just blurting it out would be the only way he could ever start up such a conversation, so he did just that before he crossed the line from being cautious to downright overthinking, which was never a pretty situation. 

"did you really cum in your pants _just_ from blowing me last night?" 

george seems to freeze, shoulders almost up to his ears as his hand stills over the mouse mid-click. alex would feel bad if he didn't want to figure this all out so badly. 

"uh --" 

"you get off from being good, or something?" 

alex knew he was being a bit of a dick, knew that he could approach this so much more gently, but he wants to see what george does if he presses. 

"kind... of," george mumbles, and his head is facing down now, hands fiddling in his lap. alex stands up to come and crouch beside george, hears the way his boyfriend's breath picks up and smirks. 

"look at me, george." 

he does. albeit hesitantly, and his gaze keeps flicking away to random things in the room, but he keeps his eyes on alex's when the taller makes him by gently lifting his chin. 

"you wanna show me how good you can be for me?" 

alex doesn't know where this'll lead; maybe george will abruptly end it, and that'll be okay. maybe they'll get a bit further and alex will accomplish being able to understand all of this, because george has never gotten off from just blowing him aside from last night. maybe george will just brush it off and it'd be a one time thing, which alex kind of doesn't want to happen, but he doesn't mind. only cares about what george wants for the moment. 

george's breath hitches at his question and alex smiles at the way his gaze falls once more. 

that night george had explained some things to him, told him things he liked and writhed in embarrassment whenever alex asked him what he wanted him to do even if he already knew. george keened at praise, begged for more, growing more and more shameless as the night continued. introduced a whole new side of himself that alex was already in love with. 

and alex could tell george was definitely expecting some form of judgement, literally any kind of negativity, but alex reassured him that this was okay. finally shut up george's thoughts well enough when he lowered himself onto the other with a groan, took control of it all just like george wanted him to, showing him he really did liked it. and holy _fuck_ did he like it. 

liked the way he could drag it on and tease the smaller, make him a sobbing mess with simple words and feather-like touches. liked how soft george became; a rare sight, obviously not so rare anymore, and it felt so much more meaningful then all the other times they've fucked. 

and of course it'd only progressed from there -- alex started taking control more often, talked george through things, became more attentive to his needs. it was truly amazing. 

sometimes alex wouldn't feel up to it all, too tired or not feeling the best, so they'd figure out something else to do or not do anything. 

but tonight, obviously, was not one of those nights. 

"al, please," george pants. "faster." 

alex smiles down at his boyfriend, admires how worked up he is because alex has been edging him all day. had kissed him for what felt like hours when they both woke up that morning, eventually slipping a hand into his trousers, only removing it when george was about to finish. it'd earned him the cutest little whine and he smiled at the sound. 

then again around an hour later -- they'd eaten breakfast and now george was in his room. alex had come in and kissed him like earlier, even going as far to push him down on the bed and hold his hands on either side of his head. george had gasped into his mouth when alex's hips started moving against his own. 

but then, of course, because alex had a plan for today, he'd stopped it when george was worked up enough to satisfy him. 

"you're a dick," george huffed. 

"you wanna repeat that?" 

"...no, sorry." 

alex smiled at him before leaving his room, going to his own. 

. 

he decided to leave george alone for the rest of the day, only gave him a few short kisses when they just happened to be in the same room. would still brush his thumb over the other's bottom lip or come up behind him, run his hands along george's sides, but nothing more. plus, those small gestures still managed to get george worked up, so he figures he doesn't need to do much more than that. 

it's around 9 when george comes into his dimly-lit room whilst he's sorting something out on his phone, sat on the edge of his bed, leaning over, concentrated. he hadn't even really noticed george come in, barely even heard his door opening, but he gave george a warm smile when he saw him. 

"hey, baby. you okay?" 

george simply nodded before he walked over to alex, rested his hands on the other's knees to bend over and kiss him. alex was quick to put his phone down and kiss back on instinct, hands slipping under the smaller's hoodie to rest his hands on his hips. 

when george pulled away alex chased his lips, chuckling when his boyfriend started kissing along his jaw toward his neck. he eventually dropped to his knees and alex put his weight on his hands as he leaned back, enjoying the view. he wasn't sure of what george was doing, but a pretty boy was on his knees for him, so how could he question it? 

alex watched as george took his soft cock out wordlessly; spat into his hand and started stroking him until he was hard. he kissed the head before taking it into his mouth and alex groaned. moved a hand to run it through the other's hair, gripping every few moments, earning an approving hum. 

" _fuuuck_ ," he says breathlessly, a smile on his face as he lets his head fall back, enjoying how fucking skilled his boyfriend was. "swear you were made for this," alex says. "made for this and _only_ this." 

george's head bobs a bit faster as he manages to take all of alex in, relaxing his throat so he doesn't gag, breathing through his nose. he steadies himself with his hands on alex's parted thighs and when his eyes start to water it only spurrs him on further. 

he's not sure when alex has grabbed his phone again, but he hears the tell-tale sound of a camera shutter. whimpers weakly and his hips buck into nothing at the thought of alex having something so private that he can do whatever with. 

"fuck, if you could see yourself. this is all you're good for, isn't it? i'll show you this picture when we're done. see how pretty your lips are, wrapped around my cock." 

george moans unashamedly, head bobbing faster as he squeezes his thighs together, desperate for his own relief. suddenly a bright flash is on, lighting up most of the room, but he doesn't question it -- simply continues what he's doing, tears streaming down his face as drool covers his chin. he can bet he looks like a right fucking mess, and it only edges him further, as does the harsh grip that's now in his hair. 

alex laughs when george chokes after he unexpectedly thrusts his hips up. lets george gather himself before he pushes the other's head down this time, phone recording every bit of it. the stretch of george's lips around his cock, the wreck of tears streaming down his face and the hot mess that is his hair. alex could come from the sight alone, because he's never looked better. 

"always so f-fucking desperate," alex says as his hand tightens just a bit more in george's hair. he pushes the other's head down as he cums, a choked-out groan escaping him as george sucks him through it. 

he's still recording when he pulls george off, hand in his hair to make the other look up at him. he doesn't get why george gets embarrassed when he looks so fucking hot. alex moves his hand to swipe his thumb over george's bottom lip, appreciates how glazed-over his eyes are, how pretty he looks with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. he looks a mess, and alex fucking loves it. stops recording, the flash turning off, leaving the lamp he has on to be their only source of light. the picture wasn't enough to fully satisfy him, he'd decided, and if george wants him to he'll delete it in a heartbeat. alex just wants something to tease the other about, and something for himself. 

"you did so good," he says, helping george stand up and pulling the smaller onto his lap after he's tucked himself away. "my good boy." 

george whimpers into his shoulder and alex can feel how hard he is against his hip. briefly smiles before thinking about how much it must hurt. 

"y'wanna fuck me, george?" he asks. his boyfriend nods into his shoulder before kissing along his neck, along his jaw and to his mouth, lips on alex's like they're a lifeline. alex chuckles. "strip 'nd get on your back, then." 

george does just that, climbs off the other's lap and takes off his plain black t-shirt, getting rid of his sweatpants, too. he only takes his boxers off when he's not facing alex, being a tease, and alex smiles amusedly before he takes off his own clothes. 

"prepped myself earlier. imagined it was you doing it, felt so good," he whispers once he's on top of george, thighs on either sides of his waist as he leans over to kiss george sweetly. 

"fuck, please, al," he says in a sob. 

alex chuckles and decides to take mercy; kisses down george's torso as he settles himself between the smaller's legs. george moans when alex takes him into his mouth, hands messing up the sheets, because being edged all day has left him more needy and sensitive than usual. 

alex slicks him up as best as he can, making sure to pull off whenever he can tell george is getting too close, even having to grip the base at one point. he pulls off for good to go grab a condom, rips the package open with his teeth and rolls it onto george's cock carefully. 

it's not that long after when he's finally lowering himself onto george, whispering sweet nothings as he adjusts to the stretch. george's breath hitches and alex can tell he's struggling to be good. 

and, all of that leads to the very present. 

" _feel so good inside me, george. so good, all for me."_

alex speeds up his pace, knows it won't take long for george to finish given the day. he's already hard again himself. 

"m'gonna cum -- please, need to." 

alex leans over to kiss the other, drags his bottom lip between his teeth before he whispers, 

"then cum for me, george." 

. 

the noise george makes as he does so sends alex over the edge as he strokes himself over his own orgasm, hips moving to help george though his. he can feel george's thighs shaking and smiles. 

"good boy, m'so proud of you," he whispers, voice hoarse, and george whines. feels too hazy to even form a coherent sentence so he just lets himself relax. 

alex slowly pulls himself up and off to grab a few baby wipes, cleans them both up as well as he can with them before chucking it in the bin. george mainly just likes to cuddle after something so intense, it isn't too intense for his fragile state, and alex will run them both a warm bath in the morning. george will still be just a bit off by then, but he'll be calmed down enough to handle it -- they've done the routine over what feels like a hundred times. 

"drink this for me, baby," he says gently as he helps george sit up to drink the glass of water he'd gotten after cleaning them both up. 

george does so, despite messily, dribbles a bit, but alex wipes it away with a fond smile. 

george practically glues himself to the other once they're both finally under the covers, both in a pair of fresh boxers and the lamp turned off. he hugs the smaller closer to him, places a few kisses on his forehead, and it isn't long before they're both asleep. 

alex still needs to show george that picture.

**Author's Note:**

> again comment any prompts/ideas u have im not that smart nd sry for any mistakes !!!!
> 
> ok bye


End file.
